


Do Not Disturb

by justthehiddles



Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, Jonathan is a sweetheart, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: You have traveled with your philandering husband to the Hotel Nefertiti on one of his many business trips.  A chance encounter with Jonathan Pine had life altering consequences.
Relationships: Jonathan Pine/Reader
Comments: 36
Kudos: 75





	1. Mr. Pine

The heat of the Cairo noontime sun beat down on you. Your wide brimmed straw hat and large Jackie O sunglasses kept the sun off your face but did little to cool you in the scorching desert air. You wondered why you came along on this trip when you could relax in your air-conditioned five bedroom home in London. Or sipping a refreshing beverage in your private garden.

That was a lie. You knew why you insisted on accompanying your husband on this trip. It was a thinly veiled attempt to prevent what had become a series of indiscretions with a senior associate at his law firm. Vinson and Elkins, you hissed under your breath. More like vagina and legs from the looks of the leggy blonde that greeted your husband in the Hotel Nefertiti’s lobby earlier that morning.

“Try and enjoy yourself, darling.” Cal, your husband, kissed your cheek in a hurry. “Another long day of negotiations. I wouldn’t wait up.” He had the audacity to wink at you before the blonde grabbed his elbow.

“We are already running behind, Callum.” she urged in that breathy voice reserved only for the bedroom.

You narrowed your eyes at the couple leaving the hotel. They were careful to keep a respectable distance between them, but you spied how Cal’s hand traveled to the small of her back to guide her into the dark-windowed town car. With a sour expression, you spun on your sandaled heel in search of the hotel bar, only to slam straight in the man’s chest swerving to avoid you.

“Oof.” you huffed as he caught you before you tumbled to the floor.

“Apologies, madam.” His blue eyes glanced at with worry.

“No, it’s fine. Just a cherry on top of this rubbish morning.”

You smoothed the front of your striped jumpsuit. A recent purchase made for the trip with a low neckline to show off your more plentiful assets. The man’s gaze moved to your breasts, and you swelled with pride for a moment. At least someone thought you attractive.

“Is there anything I can do? Perhaps buy you a coffee?” He noticed your lips twitched. “Or something stronger?”

“That’s not necessary Mr….” You waited for him to fill in his name.

“… Pine. Jonathan Pine.” He extended his hand and you accepted. His handshake was firm and authoritative without being threatening.

“Mr. Pine. You are dreadfully helpful for a hotel guest.” Your well manicured eyebrow arched.

“I’m the night manager of the hotel. I was coming off shift when I made your acquaintance.” His boyish smile lightened your mood, and you returned with a slight smile of your own. “At least allow me to escort you to the hotel bar.”

“Thank you, Mr. Pine.” You took his offered elbow, the button-down shirt, which you assumed were his off duty clothes, soft and well worn against your skin.

“My pleasure. Ms.…”

“Mrs.” you corrected him.

“Is your husband here on business?” Pine inquired with ease of a man accustomed to small talk.

“He is an oil and gas attorney.”

“Ah.” Pine nodded. “That must keep him very busy.”

“More than one would expect.” you grumbled. The two of you stepped into the ornate hotel bar. Bottles of top end liqueurs and liquors lined an entire wall of the room. And if memory served you right, the hotel also housed an impressive wine cellar.

“Omar,” Pine gestured to the bartender cleaning the stemware. “a drink for my special guest, compliments of the hotel.” You opened your mouth to protest, but he held up a hand. “It’s the least I can do for barreling into you.”

Omar smiled at the exchange but said nothing.

“Thank you, Mr. Pine.”

“You’re welcome. If you need entertainment, might I suggest a shopping tour to Khan Al-Khalili? It is Cairo’s largest open air market. The hotel does daily trips for the guests.”

“Thank you, I will consider it.”

That boyish smile appeared again, and Pine bowed his head. “And should you need anything else from me during your stay, my shift starts at eight.”

One more head nod and Pine left you in the care of Omar. You sat on one of the leather-upholstered bar stools and leaned against the reddish brown hardwood bar.

“Omar, what would you recommend?”

Omar’s dark eyes twinkled.

“For a woman as sweet to catch the eye of our Jonathan Pine, I suggest the batida de limão?”

“I will have one of those then.” You shifted in your seat, in much better spirits than when the morning started.

-

At the market, you found some beautiful bangles for your friends back home, a tea that smelled of spice and oranges, crystal cut colored drinking glasses, and a horrid pyramid statue for Callum’s mother. The woman from the hotel, Menna, directed you and the two other women to a food stall within the market. There you dined on falafel made from fava beans called tameya, fat, juicy stuffed beef sausages tasting of cardamom, dates, and mint tea.

With a full stomach and arms laden with gifts, you returned to the hotel and napped in the cool air of your room. When you woke, deep indigo night replaced the blazing bright heat of Cairo. A quick glance of the clock revealed the time of 8:30 at night. Your stomach growled as you sat up, lunch long forgotten. You grabbed the heavy leather bound room service menu and made a quick call down to the kitchen, ordering a sandwich and salad along with iced water.

While waiting for the food to arrive, you showered to wash away the sticky sweat dried on your skin from earlier today. As you pulled on a pair of black silk lounging pajamas and an embroidered kimono, Callum brought home the last time he went to Japan. A gift to appease you were sure for whoever he had screwed on that trip.

A knock at the door pulled you back out of your anger.

“One moment!” you called out, tying the robe around your waist. “Just set it over there — oh!” you exclaimed to find Jonathan Pine standing with your tray in hand instead of the usual staff.

“I decided to check in to see if you had recovered from our collision earlier today.” He smiled as he stepped in the room.

A bespoke navy single breasted three piece suit with a crisp white shirt and a pale gold tie in a double Windsor knot replaced the casual threadbare linen button-down and cargo pants from the morning. With a quick costume change, Pine went from ruggedly handsome to panty-soaking gorgeous. Your nipples tightened at the sight and you prayed the robe was enough to hide your arousal.

Pine placed the tray on a nearby table and removed the dome.

“Your husband won’t be dining with you this evening?” He glanced around the spacious room as though he expected Callum to jump out from behind a curtain or door at any moment.

Your face darkened, and you sat down on the bed in a huff. “I am afraid my husband satisfies his hunger elsewhere, Mr. Pine. Thank you for bringing my food.”

Pine lingered by the table. His fingers fidgeted at his waist. “I am wondering if you would care for some company while you eat?”

“I don’t wish to take you from your duties, Mr, Pine.”

He moved to sit on the arm of the chair across from you, closing the distance between the two of you by half.

“My duties are to attend to the needs of the guests of the hotel. And you appear to need companionship. A need that is not being fulfilled by your husband, I take it.”

Your chin dropped towards your chest. You weren’t sure whether to laugh or cry.

“Am I that transparent, Mr. Pine?”

He smiled, and his body posture relaxed, shoulders slumping.

“It doesn’t take much to see when the husband of a beautiful woman doesn’t know what he has right in front. And instead seeks the greener pastures of a secretary?” Pine offered.

“Junior associate on the fast track for partnership.”

Pine’s lips pulled tight, and he nodded. You rose to your full height and walked over to the sandwich, taking the plate and splitting the salad.

“If you wish to stay, you can at least eat with me.”

You held the plate out and Pine took half the sandwich. He stared down at it before taking a bite out of the corner. You sat in the chair next to him and ate the sandwich before turning to the salad. You offered the fork to Pine, who refused with a polite wave.

“Would you care for something to drink?” You moved to the mini fridge.

“Not while on duty.” He shook his head.

You pulled out two cans of Coke. “I wasn’t offering but nice to know you think alcohol is necessary.” Your tone flittered between laughter and anger.

Pine rose, discarding the half-eaten sandwich on the plate. “Not my intention, madam.” The professional tone and facade falling back into place again. “I’ll have someone come to clear the dishes.”

His long, lean legs carried him quickly to the door.

“Wait.” you called out.

You met him at the door, pushing it close. He turned to face you. What had started out as meters of distance was reduced to millimeters as Pine’s breath ruffled the hair framing your face.

“You think I am beautiful? No one has called me that in a long time.” You fiddled with the end of the tie around your waist.

“I do.”

Pine leaned down and pressed his lips against yours. His arms wrapped around your waist to envelope you in an embrace and pull you against his chest. Your arms wrapped around his neck and he bent at the waist to lean into you.

“Tomorrow is my day off. If you like, I could show you the sights of Cairo. From a local’s perspective.” He pressed his forehead against you, breath labored.

“I would like that very much, Mr. Pine.” your chest heaved underneath your clothes.

“Call me Jonathan. There is a cafe around the corner from the hotel called Cafe Corniche. Meet there at eight after your husband leaves.”

You nodded. Pine clasped your chin between his thumb and fingers. He kissed you again, allowing his tongue to explore your mouth briefly.

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Jonathan.”

He smiled as he slipped out the door. He reached the elevator as the door chimed open and Cal stepped out onto the floor. His shirt rumpled and Pine detected the cloying scent of a women’s perfume.

“Evening, sir.” Pine nodded before stepping into the elevator.

-

You slept better that night than you had in ages. Cal was already in the shower as you stretched and propped up on the pillows. He stepped out of the bathroom, tying his tie.

“Any plans today?” He asked, disinterested as he already turned away before you even answered.

“I was thinking about exploring the city.”

You left out the part about Johnathan being the one to show you around. Callum appeared uninterested in your life, but you didn’t want to push your luck with a possessive man like Callum. You suspected he could screw anything in a skirt but you even glanced sideways at a well put together man would be cause for an hour tirade on why you are his.

“That sounds nice.” His voice distance. “Another late day, I’m afraid, darling.” He kissed your forehead like you were a child.

“You should ask for a raise for all the extra hours you are putting in.” you chuckled, an attempt to deflect from the obvious reason of the late hours.

“That is an excellent idea. Enjoy the day and…” He unfurled several bills and placed them on the nightstand. “… here’s some extra spending money to buy yourself something nice.”

An unnecessary gesture as you brought your money to the marriage six years ago and there were several credit cards with your name on them in your purse. You smiled with tight lips.

“Thank you, dear.”

Once the hotel door clicked shut with Cal on the other side, you jumped from bed and opened the wardrobe. Your fingers rang along the lengths of cottons, linens, and silks, until you stopped on a floral maxi dress in cotton. Tags still attached. The thin straps and deep sweetheart neckline would show off your sculpted shoulders. You didn’t go to the gym four days a week only to ogle the yoga instructor.

A quick shower and you added a coat of mascara, a heavy dose of sunscreen and a tinted lip balm. You spied the perfume oil you purchased the other day and dabbed on the heady scent of vanilla, honey, and spice. A simple gold bangle, chandelier earrings and tan sandals.

Snatching your purse and sunglasses, you headed for the lobby. Johnathan’s directions led you to the Cafe Corniche. The small cafe was busy but not crowded as the staff worked to clear the plates from abandoned tables and pour strong Turkish coffee for the patrons. Johnathan sat at a table in the back corner. His long legs stretched in front of him under the table while he sipped his coffee. He wore a similar outfit, wrinkled linen button down and cargo pants with boots as yesterday.

His face lit up in that now signature boyish grin, the smile one has when gazing into the window of a candy store. He took both of your hands and kissed your cheeks European style. An innocent gesture to a stranger but sent electricity through your body.

“Coffee?” Johnathan offered as he pulled out your chair and slid it back in once you sat.

Johnathan raised her hand to signal for the server to bring another cup and pour the coffee for you. You sipped a long draw of the dark and bitter drink, sighing as warmth moved down your chest into your stomach.

“Thank you, Mr. Pine.”

“Johnathan.”

“Apologies.” you smiled and noticed how the skin around his eyes crinkled as he smiled back.

A waiter placed a plate down of pastries on the table. Pine pushed the plate towards you.

“I didn’t know if you ate breakfast at the hotel. I would suggest eating something before we depart.”

“What do you have in store for me?” Your eyes twinkled, and you plucked a chocolate croissant off the plate.

“That is a secret.” Johnathan selected a plain croissant.

Once you both finished your coffee and a second pastry, Johnathan waved off your paying.

“My treat.” He commented as you pulled out the bills Cal dropped on the nightstand earlier. You tucked them back into your purse.

Johnathan walked outside the cafe and grabbed a helmet off a beat up motorcycle, handing it to you. With wide eyes, you placed the helmet on your head, fumbling with the strap. Johnathan donned a similar helmet.

“Safety first.” He commented, adjusting the strap tight against your chin. “I hope you don’t mind. I don’t own a car.”

“It’s fine.” you gulped.

He straddled the bike and gestured for you to sit behind him. Your arms wrapped around his torso. His muscles flexed under your touch. You pressed the side of your face against the soft linen and Johnathan kicked the bike to start and took off down the streets of Cairo.

He weaved through the traffic and took you out of the city and into the desert. Two hours later, he stopped in Al Fayoum.

“The ruins of Karanis are a sight to behold.” Jonathan unlatched your helmet before pulling it off. He smoothed down your windblown locks and removed his own.

You paid the admission for the two of you. Jonathan interlaced his fingers with yours as he pointed out different parts of the temple. As the two of you made your way to the North temple, you lost your footing on the trail. Jonathan caught you around the waist before heaving your body against his own. Your hands splayed across his chest. His chest hair rough underneath your fingers where it peeked out from his undone shirt.

“I’m afraid I should have specified footwear. But I’ve got you.” His blue eyes lingered on the neckline of your dress.

“I am grateful, Mr. Pine.” you smirked.

“I won’t remind you again, it’s Jonathan.” he blushed, setting you upright but never letting go of your hand.

Once at the end of the trail, he pointed out the ancient pigeon tower, very similar to the ones you spied on the ride in. The walk back down and towards the museum housed in the one time field house of a one Lord Cromer less treacherous as Jonathan eased you down the path. More than once he would grab you by the waist to help you down. His hands inching upward with each passing turn, until his thumbs would graze the underside of your breasts. You made no comment.

After exploring every inch of the museum, it was well into the lunch hour. Jonathan took you to a small Egyptian/Mediterranean restaurant. He ordered for the both of you as the entire menu was written in Arabic. The waiter removed the menus, and you gazed across the table at Jonathan.

“So what did you do before this?” You asked, swirling the ice in your drink.

He took a long sip as he contemplated the question, biting his lower lip.

“I was a soldier. But that was a lifetime ago.” His eyes raked across your form as you leaned forward to hear him over the din of the lunch crowd. The perfect view of your cleavage. “And you? You don’t seem the type to take in the garden club and tea parties.” His lips curled into a smile.

“I studied Economics at Oxford University. I was working at Lloyd’s. That’s how I met Callum.” Your voice wistful, remembering happier times.

“How romantic.” Jonathan’s smile dropped. He painted you the unhappy wife of a philandering husband. Perhaps he mistook you.

You snorted. “Hardly. Cal only married me for the money and prestige that comes along with my father’s title. Have you ever heard of a marriage of convenience?” Your face darkened and your brows furrowed.

“Yes.” He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms.

“Well, ours is a marriage of inconvenience. Inconvenient for Cal in that he has to sneak around while fucking his latest conquest. And inconvenient for me because I’m the fool who thought I could make him love me.” A large tear dropped onto the crisp white tablecloth, marring its surface.

Pine fished out a handkerchief from his back pocket and reached across the table to wipe away another tear threatening to join its brother on the table.

“I’m so sorry.” Jonathan offered the hollow words as his hand moved to cup your cheek. “It sounds as though the fool is Callum.”

You shrugged your shoulders, pulling yourself together as the server placed the food in front of you. Everything smelled delicious and your stomach rumbled. Jonathan pulled away, a mask of respectability falling in place. You both devoured the food, ravenous after trudging around Karanis for the better part of the morning, making small talk along the way. Jonathan smiled as he glanced at you, licking your fingers clean after finishing the meal.

You convinced Jonathan to split the check and then stepped out in the blazing heat of midday. Sweat popped onto your brow as you shaded your eyes with your hand.

“I would suggest heading back into Cairo, but how about an ice cream first?” He walked towards a stand close to the restaurant’s entrance.

You nodded and hurried to catch up. Anything to cool down.

“One pistachio and one…” He turned to you.

“Strawberry, please.” You fished some coins from your purse, but Pine grabbed your hand to stop you.

“Please allow me. A gentleman always pays on the first date.” He winked and your cheeks heated so hot you were certain they would burn from the inside out.

Your phone buzzed as the man readied the cones. A message from Callum.

Emergency overnight trip to the office in Dubai. Will return tomorrow evening in time for dinner. Can you keep yourself occupied?

You gazed up at Jonathan, who smiled at you as he grabbed the cones from the vendor, smiling at you.

I think I can find something to fill my time. And perhaps fill something else too, you thought to yourself.

“Important message?” Jonathan leaned down to read your screen.

“Callum is in Dubai. He won’t return until tomorrow evening.”

Jonathan’s face lit up. He hoped to spend more time with you, but feared it would be impossible with your husband. Now he had an entire evening and day at his disposal. The thought made him giddy.

“There is this restaurant in Cairo you must try.” Jonathan blathered on. His normal clipped and professional tone hurried and excited. He gestured in the air, describing this place. He shuffled his feet as he caught your expression. “That is, of course, if you don’t have other plans. I apologize for presuming.”

“As it happens, my evening is booked up.” His face fell. “I am going to dinner with the charming night manager of my hotel.”

He grabbed you by the waist and spun you in a circle before remembering himself and placing you back on the ground. You smoothed out your dress and he ran his fingers through his clipped blond locks.

“Let’s head back into town.” The mask of respectability again. You wished to rip it away, to see what lies beneath the facade of professionalism and duty.

On the ride back to Cairo, you gripped around Jonathan’s waist. Your fingers teased along his belt and hips and he struggled to get the bike straight. He enjoyed the heavy weight of your head and chest on his back. Jonathan took you to another souk, although significantly smaller than Khan Al-Khalili. Although the wares were no less beautiful. Your fingers skimmed over the beautiful fabrics as vendors tempted you with calls for “name your price” and “good price for the pretty lady”.

As you selected some sweets such as the dreamy kunafa topped with shredded phyllo dough and the sweet goulash, which Jonathan later explained was what the Egyptians called baklava, you spied Jonathan haggling with a vendor. His hand gestured wildly before he shook the man’s hand with a wide smile.

You moved to the next stall, sampling olives and pistachios when something cold slid around your neck. You jumped in place and spun to find Pine clasping a delicate silver necklace around your neck. The pendant was a hieroglyph.

“Feathers of Ma’at. To remember your time in Cairo.” Jonathan explained. His hands trailed down your neck to your shoulders and down your arms, leaving goosebumps in their wake. He held your hand.

“When an Egyptian would die, their heart would stay in their body and would be weighed against a single feather from the Goddess Ma’at’s wings. If the heart weighed the same or was lighter than the feather, the person lived a virtuous life and could move on to Aaru, a paradise.”

“And if the heart was heavier?” you twirled the pendant between your fingers.

“It was devoured by the goddess Ammit and it condemned the person to roam the underworld.” His hands trailed back up your arms until they cupped your face. “The hieroglyph is the ancient Egyptian symbol for ‘love’.”

Your eyes snapped to his. His thumbs ran along your cheekbones and he leaned down, lips parted. His kiss ignited within you and you threw your arms around his neck, pulling him to you. You didn’t care who saw the two of you, for the first time the butterflies in your stomach fluttered as you were kissed. Jonathan’s tongue explored your mouth, hungry and yours returned the favor. The two of you parted, panting.

“Thank you, Jonathan.” you whispered. “For everything.”

“And we still have all night.” Jonathan responded with a knowing gleam in his eye. He pecked your lips again, before taking your hand to lead you back to his bike.

-

The restaurant in question was a Morrocan restaurant tucked down a tiny dusty alley. The only thing that distinguished it from the other doors was the smells wafting in the air. Embroidered leather cushions acted as chairs to sit on at the low tables and the lighting dim and intimate. Jonathan and sat knee to knee to hear each other over the music and chatter.

You breathed a sigh of relief as the menu was not only in Arabic but French too.

“Brother!” a young man called out from across the room with open arms. Jonathan rose to greet him, wiping his hands on his pants.

“Youssef! It has been months! How are you?” The two men embraced.

Youssef smiled. “I can not complain.”

“Listen,” Jonathan poked the man in the chest. “There is a job opening up in the kitchen at the Nefertiti and I put in a good word for you.”

Youssef hugged Jonathan again, this time spying you sitting there looking on, fidgeting.

“Who is this, Jonathan?” Youssef questioned, smacking Pine’s chest. “Did you get a girlfriend?” Youssef chuckled while Jonathan’s cheeks turned a bright red.

“This is… uh…” Jonathan stuttered as he grasped on how to explain he was on a date with a married hotel guest.

You rescued him by jumping to your feet and introducing yourself to Youssef, extending your hand. He took it and enveloped you into a hug.

“Hold on to this one, Jonathan. I like her.”

Jonathan smiled at the two of you.

“I shall try, Youssef. Now can you recommend selections for dinner?”

Youssef held his hands out at you and Jonathan.

“Please let me have the chef prepared the meal for you.” He folded his hands against his chest.

“Are you up for it?”

“My life is in your hands, Youssef.”

A broad smile grew on Youssef’s face before he disappeared into the kitchen. You sat back down on your cushion and Jonathan joined you. His palm pressed against yours as his fingers intertwined with yours.

“He likes you.”

You giggled. “I feel sorry for the woman he marries. All that attention.”

Jonathan burst into laughter.

Youssef must have asked the chef to send the entire menu. Starting off with hearty harira soup with tomatoes and lentils, salads made with carrots and chickpeas heavily spiced. In between courses, there were olives. The main entrees were a trio of entrees, Cornish hen with apricots and raisins, braised lamb with onions and a fish dish served with a green sauce with couscous. All of it washed down with mint tea and a fruity and spicy red Siroua wine.

You begged Youssef for a simple dessert and they brought juicy thinly sliced peeled oranges out.

Giddy on wine and food, the juice from the orange dribbled down your chin.

“You have something…” Jonathan pointed at your neck, his cheeks flushed from wine.

You raised your neck, exposing the skin. “Can you get it?” you giggled.

Jonathan leaned into you and licked the juice from your chin and moved south. He sucked hard along your pulse point with sloppy wet kisses. You arched your neck towards him and bit your lower lip to stifle a moan. Jonathan pulled you onto his lap, his hands wrapped around you, hands teasing the underside of your breasts.

You sighed and shivered when Jonathan used the tip of his tongue to run the curve of your neck, ending behind your ear.

“Got you.” he whispered in your ear.

His hands fisted your dress. His pupils large, just a rim of that intoxicating blue visible. You licked your lips as you watched his Adam’s apple bobbed while he gulped.

“Take me to bed, Jonathan.”


	2. Jonathan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan takes the Reader to bed.

Pine leaned back to take you in.

“You’re married.”

“Technically yes, but that hasn’t stopped you flirting and kissing me.” You wiggled in his lap. His hand slid down to cup the side of your thigh.

“Of which you have been a willing participant. But sex is another matter. Are you sure?” You glanced down at you. His eyes darted between your eyes and lips. He held his breath, awaiting your answer.

“In the matter of a few hours, you made me feel cherished. Like I mattered. And I was deserving of affection. Something my husband has never done in the better part of five years. Sleep with me tonight, Mr. Pine.”

You scraped your fingernails across his chest, slipping underneath the linen to tease his chest hair. He hissed out the breath he was holding. His hand gripped you tighter, heat radiating between your bodies.

“Let’s settle up and head out. I will drop you off by the hotel.” Jonathan whispered in your ear. “Head to your room. I will meet you there.”

You tilted your head in confusion. “But why don’t you—”

“Do you want the entire night staff seeing us walking up to your hotel room, where you are staying with your husband?”

“Excellent point.” You chewed on your lip, worried he wouldn’t show. That this was all a cruel joke.

Jonathan kissed your lips. “I will be ten minutes behind you.”

You nodded, butterflies in your stomach. He placed you back on the cushion and settled the bill.

“Ready, darling?” He held his hand out.

“Yes, I am.” He helped you to your feet.

The night air cooled to a bearable temperature now that the sun set. And it whipped around you as you clung to Jonathan while he weaved through the roads of Cairo towards the hotel. He pulled around the corner from the lobby entrance. You dismounted and handed him the helmet. He squeezed your hand.

“Ten minutes.”

You waltzed into the lobby and asked for your room key from the attendant at the desk. From all outward appearances, you played the part of a disinterested wife of a workaholic husband. Inside your stomach twisted into knots.

The entire elevator ride up, you shifted from foot to foot watching the number tick up. The bell dinged, and the doors opened to your floor. When you reached your door, you hesitated for a moment. What if Callum lied? What if his plane was delayed? He could be on the other side of the door.

Exhaling, you pushed the door to find an empty hotel room left as it was that morning save a made up bed. No Cal, no leggy blonde. At least not yet. You removed your sandals, tossing them into the wardrobe and then followed with removing the bangle and your earrings, leaving the necklace in place.

KNOCK! You jumped at the sound even though you expected it. You opened the door and Jonathan stepped inside, pushing the door shut behind him.

“I came up the staff elevator.” he explained.

His hands lighted on your shoulders. An awkward silence hung in the air as the two of you stared at each other.

“So… how would you—”

Jonathan cut you off by pushing you against the wall. Where once reserved, Pine no longer held back. His hands slipped the straps off your shoulders and your dress fell to your feet, exposing you to him, except for a pair of lace panties. Your fingers fumbled with the remaining buttons of his shirt, hands sliding up the muscles of Pine’s abs and chest before removing the shirt, depositing it on the floor with your dress.

You moaned against Jonathan’s mouth as his tongue tasted you. His hips digging into you, your back arched against the unforgiving wall. You grabbed at his chest hair, twirling it around your finger.

“The bed.” he muttered, tugging your bottom lip between his teeth.

You stumbled your way, pawing at each other before falling into a heap on the crisp and cool white sheets. Pine twisted, so he laid on top of you. His mouth sucked along your collarbone, his teeth nipping the skin.

“You’ll leave a mark.”

“They’ll fade.” he growled. His hands moved to squeeze your boobs, and you arched your back and moaned in response.

“More…” you pleaded.

He replaced his hands with his mouth, your nipples hardening. With clumsy hands, you undid Pine’s zipper and pushed the cargo pants down off his hips to reveal his ass.

“Soon.” he countered, moving to the other breast. You reached to palm his erect cock but he caught your wrist. “Tonight is about your pleasure.”

He moved your hand above your head. Jonathan released your breasts from his mouth with a pop. He traveled down your body, kissing and biting along your ribcage and stomach. Jonathan slid a finger along the waist of your panties before hooking his thumbs and dragging them down your legs, raising them in the air to pull your underwear off and dropping them to the floor.

Pine caught one of your legs and kissed your ankle, moving up your leg until his breath fanned across your folds. He teased as he repeated with the other leg. You squirmed when his nose nudged your core.

“So wet, darling. How long has been?”

“Too long.” you whined.

“Let’s take care of that.”

He gripped both of your thighs holding them wide, his shoulders helping to keep them open. His tongue licked along your folds, collecting your arousal.

“Sweet like honey.” he muttered against you.

His mouth worked at your clit, licking and sucking. You bucked into his mouth and carded your hands through his hair. Jonathan wrapped an arm over your waist and held you against the mattress, unable to escape the onslaught of your pussy. The coil inside you wound tight, threatening to break at any moment. You covered your mouth to stifle the moans.

“I want to hear you. I want those delicious sounds to fall from your lips.”

You moved your hand away. Jonathan slipped a finger inside you, curling to hit that spot inside causing your knees to buckle.

“Fuck!” you hissed.

Jonathan pumped his finger inside you, soon added a second, curling and twisting inside while his mouth licked you.

“I’m cumming!” you screamed, gripping the sheets as you gushed onto Pine’s fingers and mouth. He continued to finger you and suck your clit until you pulled his face away.

With a glistening face, Jonathan stood and fished a foil packet from his back pocket before shedding the pants. He unwrapped the condom and rolled it onto his cock.

“Jonathan, I need you.” you pleaded.

“I’m here.”

He lined himself up before burying his cock inside you. It burns with a white hot pleasure mixed with pain as Jonathan bottomed out inside you.

“Ahhh!” you cried, having never been so filled before.

He leaned down and feathered kisses on your lips as your face relaxed. “You are exquisite, darling. You are already clenching around me. Shall I?” He thrusted and rolled his hips once, gauging your reaction.

“Yes!” Your head fell back to hit the bed. Jonathan thrusted again, snapping his hips against you. He drew in air with ragged breaths. You moved your hand to find your clit only for Jonathan to move it out of the way.

“Allow me. I’m close. Can you cum one more time for me? I want to feel you around me, darling.” His voice soft but urgent.

His thumb pressed on your clit, rubbing a tight circle and you came undone again. Your pussy clenched around Jonathan’s shaft. He thrusted three more times before cumming as well with a grunt. Jonathan collapsed against you, his chest sweaty, his breath panting. He rolled off of you and discreetly discarded the used condom before pulling the covers over your tangle of limbs and drawing you into the curve of his body, holding you tight against him.

His fingers ghosted along the curves of your face. The moonlight shining through the sheer curtains hitting the planes of your cheeks.

“You are beautiful in the moonlight.” Pine commented, pressing his lips to your temple.

“I bet you say that to all your women.” you retorted, eyes fluttered open and closed. You were half joking, a man as handsome as Pine could have his pick of women. Or men for that matter.

“I have never slept with a guest before.”

You turned to face him.

“I beg your pardon?” your brows knitted in confusion.

“I don’t have other women.” He kissed your shoulder, his own eyes hooded. “Only you.”

“Oh.” you opened your mouth to ask more but Jonathan covered your mouth with his.

“Shhh, my darling. Let us sleep now. The questions will keep until the morning.”

“Will you be here in the morning?” You fiddled with the edge of the duvet.

“I will be here as long as you will have me. Now sleep.” his voice low and groggy. Your eyes fluttered closed as you drifted to sleep in Jonathan’s arms, content for the first time in years.

-

The morning air cooled your exposed skin as you stretched the next morning. Between your legs was sore and your muscles ached with fatigue and satisfaction. Jonathan’s breath tickled the back of your neck, deep and even, while his arm held you tight across the rib cage and his thumb tracing the curve of your breast.

You turned out of his grip and Jonathan laid flat on his back, still asleep. The sheets hung loose at his hips revealing the long expanse of his deliciously taut torso. His muscles flexed with each breath and your lips curled into a smile as his cock twitched at half mast.

You slid down the bed and kissed the planes of Jonathan’s abs, rewarded with a soft moan. Your tongue licked his Adonis belt at his hips and Jonathan’s hand lighted on the back of your head.

“Darling…” he purred. “It’s early.”

“But I’m awake.” You tugged the sheets down to trace the treasure trail down to his hardening cock. You licked the tip of him with your tongue pointed. Jonathan jumped.

“Ahh. You tease.”

“Says the shameless flirt.”

You peppered kisses along the shaft. He gripped your hair with his nails digging into your scalp.

“Pot meet kettle.” Jonathan groaned with a croaky voice of just waking up.

You took him into your mouth, sucking, and he arched his back against the bed. He found your mouth so warm and inviting; it took all his willpower to not thrust his entire cock into your mouth at once.

Inch by inch, you slid your mouth down his shaft, until you nearly gagged. You made up the rest of his impressive length with your hands. Hollowing your cheeks, you moved up and down along his shaft, swirling your tongue across the ridges. Your other hand moved to cup his balls, fondling them with your palm.

Jonathan twisted his hips at your ministrations, his head fell back onto the pillow, eyes shut. He tugged at your hair when you sucked hard on the underside of his tip.

“I’m cumming.” he grunted while his balls tightened in your hand.

He spilled into your mouth, hot and salty against your tongue. You sucked through his orgasm, only stopping when Jonathan shuddered against your mouth. You released his cock with the pop of your mouth, a satisfied grin plastered on your face.

“Come here.” Jonathan hooked his index finger at you. You straddled his hips, your arousal wetting his skin underneath you. He pulled you flat against him and kissed your lips, his tongue tasted him in your mouth. He kneaded your breasts, and you sighed against him.

With insistent hands, Jonathan dragged you upwards until you straddled his chest, leaving a trail of wetness in your wake.

“I can smell you, darling. I need to taste that sweet honey again.” He lifted your hips and moved you into position over his mouth. Your knees trembled with doubt and fear.

“I’ve got you.” Jonathan reassured.

Slowly you eased down onto his face. When his tongue darted along your folds, you moaned and gripped the headboard for leverage. Jonathan’s appetite was voracious with his tongue darting into your entrance and suckling your clit. You soon came, flooding Jonathan’s face as you screamed into the room, gripping the headboard with white knuckles. He lifted you off and curled next to you on the bed.

“What are you doing today?” you asked, hoping for more time.

“You.” he smiled at you. “What would you like to do? More ruins?” He nudged your cheek with his nose. His scruff scratching the delicate skin. “Another souk? A walk along the Corniche?”

You sighed. “Can we stay here?”

His face broke out in that signature boyish grin. “I think I can accommodate that. I am not keen on sharing you with the world at this moment.” He kissed behind your ear.

“So where do you go from here?” Your hands clinging to Pine’s chest as though he was a life preserver.

“Right now… the bathroom.” He cupped your ass, giving a light smack. “I’m dying to try out the waterfall showerhead.”

“Who says I’m sharing?”

You bolted from the bed, making a beeline for the bathroom at full speed. Jonathan’s long stride caught you with ease and he stepped in front of the glass shower door.

“We can do this the easy way or the hard way.” Jonathan chuckled, his long arms wrapping around your naked form. He gazed down on you with such care it made your heart ache and yearn.

“What’s the hard way?” You quirked an eyebrow.

He lifted your feet from the tile floor, dragging you into the shower before turning on the cold water, staying out of the spray.

“AYYY!” you screamed jumping away from the frigid downpour. Shivering, you fumbled to grab Jonathan’s wrist and jerked him under the water. He bumped against your chest.

“AH! HA! AH!” Jonathan exclaimed. He reached around you to fiddle with the knobs and soon the water turned warm.

“Much better. Now, where were we?” He leaned his arm against the wall, caging you in. Your nipples hardened despite the room heating up and steaming.

-

After some sensual fondling in the shower, the two of you dried off and then wrapped in fluffy white robes.

“Breakfast?” You shook the leather-bound notebook of the room service menu. “Courtesy of Cal’s expense account.”

“Won’t he be suspicious of the charges?” His eyes narrowed.

You shook your head, wet hair shaking around your face. “Nope, goes directly to the firm, they just sign off as long as it is not above 250 pounds or porn.”

Jonathan winked as he plucked the menu from your hand. “I seemed to have worked up an appetite.”

When the hotel staff knocked on the door to wheel in the food, Jonathan nipped himself into the bathroom, making excuses. The young man placed plates upon plates of food on the table by the window. You snagged a few bills from your purse to tip the man and show him back to the door.

The bathroom door creaked open and Jonathan peeked around the corner. “Coast clear?”

You rolled your eyes. “Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?” You flopped into one of the chairs. The aroma of coffee, chicken sausages, eggs and pastries made your mouth water.

“Not at all.” Jonathan poured coffee for both of you and took a long draw of freshly squeezed orange juice. “I thought you would appreciate discretion in this scenario. I would hate for your husband to find out.”

You shrugged your shoulders. “I doubt he would even notice.” The coffee burned your tongue and throat. You coughed as your chest contracted from the heat. “Invisibility is my superpower.”

With anger, you cut up the fat chicken sausages, sliding half onto his plate before turning to the eggs. Jonathan reached across the table, stopping your staccato chopping with his hand.

“I can see you.” His thumb running along your knuckles in long strokes. “And what I see is a beautiful woman who deserves to be loved by a man who sees all your potential.”

“Are you that man, Jonathan?” Your voice small and soft.

You feared his answer. Feared he would say no and the illusion of the day would shatter around you. And feared he would say yes and leave you with the hope of a happiness you could never get.

“Only if that is what you want.” Jonathan deflected. He let go of your hand and grabbed a pastry.

The two of you ate breakfast in silence, Jonathan sneaking glances at you from across the table. You picked at your food, chewing on Jonathan’s words instead. Leaving Cal was a tempting fantasy but you feared it was the afterglow of sex and desperately needed attention talking. But the reality was a messy divorce, moving, and starting over. A marriage of inconvenience was far less effort, even if it was not satisfying.

“Come here.” Jonathan tossed his utensils on the plate and wiped the sausage grease off his fingers. He sat legs wide, his robe falling open. You straddled his hips to face him.

His long fingers pushed the tendrils of hair off your face. He cupped your face with warm hands.

“We always have choices.” His eyes shone bright. Pine licked his lips while his gaze raked over your body.

“We do?” Your breath caught in your throat as Jonathan pulled you close against his chest. His heart raced against you.

“We do.” He stared into you with those impossible blue eyes. “The choice right now is…” He took a breath and gripped tight onto your ass. “… do I fuck you here in this chair or up against that window?”

Your eyes widened when you followed his gaze to the oversized windows overlooking the hotel’s pool. As far as you knew, there was only a protective coating but nothing preventing someone from seeing you pressed against the glass as Jonathan rutted into you from behind.

“But someone might see!” you exclaimed.

“Precisely.” He kissed along your jawline. “Imagine, you pressed against the window. My hands tight on your hips.” Jonathan teased open the tie on your robe. Your breasts fell soft against his chest. His hair tickling the nipples to hard pebbles. “My cock buried deep inside of you, hitting the spot that makes you whimper.” He sucked on your pulse point while his hands slipped under the terrycloth robe and slid down to cup your ass. “Your mouth open wantonly as you moan while I fuck into you until you are screaming while clenching around my cock.”

You moaned at Jonathan’s words. He chuckled against your neck. With ease, he lifted you off of him. With trepidation, you walked to the window, your robe fell to the floor when you stood. Jonathan followed closely behind, shucking his own robe to the side. The glass was hot under your palms when you flattened them against the pane. Jonathan’s breath fanned along the back of your neck. His finger slipped between your legs.

“Wider my dear.” His bare foot worked against yours to spread your legs. He pushed a finger into you, making an obscene squishing noise. His tongue clicked. “Already so wet.” You whimpered when he pulled out of you. “Hold on tight.” he warned before slamming his cock into you.

The force of Jonathan’s thrust caused you to stumble forward, your chest pressed against the glass. You slid away bending at the waist, bucking into Pine. His head fell back and his hands caressed your ass before gripping your hips for leverage.

“You are so tight, my love. You are exquisite.” He moaned.

Your body squeaked along the glass as you struggled to find purchase. You locked your arms and pressed tight against Jonathan’s hips. His pace was grueling and soon you fluttered against him, your release fast approaching.

“I’m close.” you purred.

“Look down.” he ordered.

Your eyes snapped down to see the people around the pool, lounging on the chaise lounges sipping fruity cocktails from the pool bar.

“All they would need to do is glance up to see you. To see us. Fucking.” Jonathan growled as he snapped his hips against you and you moaned his name as you came. “Cumming on my cock.” He continued to thrust until he came, spilling inside you, condoms long forgotten. You slumped down and Jonathan lifted you against his torso and then picked up into his arms to carry you to bed.

-

The two of you filled the rest of the morning with napping and nibbling on the pastries from the breakfast. Jonathan threw on the “Do Not Disturb” sign on the door to ensure the morning maid service moved past the room. Jonathan listened as you told stories of your childhood growing up on a crumbling estate in the country, and tales of Oxford.

You ordered in lunch as well, having stashed the breakfast plates outside the door for service to pick up. You snacked on olives, hummus tasting of garlic with toasted pita bread. At the end, you fed Jonathan apple cake with vanilla sauce dripping on his chest, ending with you cleaning up the mess with your tongue. Which led to more sex. Jonathan retired to the bathroom, and you dozed off as your phone buzzed.

You fumbled to find the phone on the nightstand. Your face darkened at Callum’s message.

Taking off from Dubai will be there in 3 hours. See you soon.

The bliss of the last 36 hours shattered around you. A tear rolled down your cheek. You didn’t want Callum, you wanted Jonathan. But that could never happen.

“What’s wrong?” Jonathan’s face pinched with worry. He was dressed in his clothes from yesterday. The only difference was a dark mark along his collarbone where you had been a bit too enthusiastic.

“Nothing.” you sniffed, wiping the tears away. “Cal is on his way back.” You glanced up at him. “Why are you dressed?”

Jonathan’s own face fell. “I am scheduled to go on shift at six tonight. I need to return home. You could come with me.”

“I can’t.”

“You can.” He sat next to you, taking your hand into his, squeezing tight. “Pack up your things and come with me. You can start fresh and be happy with me.”

“You make it all sound so simple.”

“Happiness is simple. Love is simple. We just complicate the hell out of it.”

You sat in silence for a long time. Jonathan’s eyes pierced into your soul.

“I don’t know. I didn’t expect this.”

He nodded and kissed your lips soft with affection. “Think it over, you don’t have to decide right now.”

His fingers trailed down to trace your necklace, the one he gave you in the souk. “You know, Ma’at is also the goddess of truth and justice. I don’t think that’s a coincidence.”

You nodded, fighting back the tears again, your fingers found his around the pendant.

“I’ll walk you to the door.”

The two of you rose silent, hearts heavy. Jonathan opened the door and spun in place to kiss you passionately one more time.

“I would like to see you again.”

“I would like that too.” You kissed him back.

Jonathan nodded and walked out into the hallway after checking to see if the coast was clear. The door clicked behind him and you crumpled to the floor, confused and scared.

-

You tidied up the room as best you could, removing any sign of the infidelities that occurred over the past day, emptying the trash, clearing the plates and hanging the towels.

You showered and pulled on a silk maxi dress. You smoothed the fabric across your curves and stared into the mirror. You wondered if anyone would notice a change. Would Callum?

After pacing for a good while, you grabbed your room key and headed down to the lobby to sit in the lounge for a while and meet Cal when he came in.

Jonathan was not at the desk but it is still a quarter until six. Your legs stretched in front of you as you sipped on your cocktail, the same one Omar made that fateful morning. A flash of blue caught your eye and your head popped up to see Jonathan strolling onto the floor in that same suit from before, tie perfectly in place.

You smiled, and he nodded, diverting his course to meet you.

“Mr. Pine.” You smirked, returning to formality with the man who a few hours earlier had fucked you every which way. His lips twitched.

“Madam. I see Omar has taken care of you. How has your stay been?” His eyes glittered looking down the low sweetheart neckline of your dress, accentuated by your new necklace.

“He has. The entire staff has been nothing but delightful. All my needs have been met.” Your lips twitched.

Jonathan nodded and folded his hands in front of him. “Well, if you need anything, I am at your disposal.”

“I shall remember that, Mr. Pine.”

He walked to the desk but not before stealing a glance over his shoulder at you. You grabbed a magazine discarded by another hotel guest on the nearby table, flicking absentmindedly through the pages, stealing glances at Jonathan helping the other guests with their room keys and questions. You didn’t notice Cal until he leaned down to kiss the top of your head.

“You didn’t need to meet me downstairs, dear.” he commented.

You placed the magazine in your lap.

“It’s fine. I was tired of being cooped up in the room.” you lied.

He kissed you again, this time on the cheek.

“You should get out more. Have some fun.”

You resisted the urge to smile. “It’s fine, I got too much sun yesterday exploring the city. I needed the rest.”

“I’m going to head upstairs to shower and wash the flight off. Meet you in about thirty minutes at the pool bar to go to dinner?”

You nodded. Cal nodded and took off towards the bank of golden elevators. You strolled over to the desk and tapped your nails on the marble counter.

“Madam?” Pine’s expression wavered between murderous and hungry. “How may I be of service?”

“Can you show me the way to the pool bar?” You arched an eyebrow and touched your necklace. Jonathan gulped as he stepped out from behind the desk.

“Allow me to escort you.” He held his arm out down a hallway while his other hand grazed your back.

You struggled to keep up with Pine as his long legs took him down the hallway at a brisk pace. He made a turn and scanned a key card for a door and pulled you into the room, the door slamming behind you. Jonathan pushed you against the wall, arms on either side. His lips bruised yours and his hips pinned you against the wall.

“I could have fucking killed him for even touching you.” He sucked down your neck. “He doesn’t deserve you.” You moaned in response. “How much time do we have?” Jonathan asked.

“Thirty minutes.” you breathed.

“Let’s not waste time.” He undid his belt and pushed his pants just past his ass.

Hooking your leg onto his hip, Jonathan rucked up your skirt to your waist and pushed into you. You grabbed his ass to pull him deeper. Pine rutted into you, back slamming against the wall with each thrust.

He grunted and clenched his jaw with each roll of his hips, grazing your already swollen and sensitive clit. You moaned as Pine breathed you in, panting. As you came around his cock, he thrusted twice more before coming with a grunt.

Jonathan released your leg, his heart raced, pounding against your chest. He pressed his forehead against yours.

“Stay.” he whispered.

“I can’t. He will be down at any moment.” You didn’t move for the door.

“That’s not what I meant.”

“My life is in London.”

“Your life is a sham. You could be happy here.”

“I… I…” you stammered and Jonathan stepped back and tucked himself, straightened his shirt and tie. The mask of respectability falling into place again, cold and unyielding.

“Allow me to show you to the pool bar. We wouldn’t want to raise suspicion.” He opened the door for you.

“Jonathan, I…” you stammered, searching for the words to make these right.

“Madam,” he continued down the hallway until he reached a set of plantation doors. “the pool bar is just on the other side. If there is nothing else.” He paused for a moment, his eyes hopeful but wary.

You opened your mouth to beg him to understand your position but realized everything would sound hollow, an excuse.

“No, Mr. Pine. Thank you for everything.”

“My pleasure.” He nodded and bowed slightly before returning to the desk, gritting his teeth the entire way.

-

Dinner was little more than a distraction. The food was delicious under any other circumstances, but you longed for hot mint tea and lamb tagine served by Youssef. For Jonathan’s cheeks flushed red by wine, his laugh long and loud. Anything less tasted like wet cardboard.

“So with the deal completed and contracts signed, we’ll be on a flight in the morning.”

Your fork clattered to the plate. “I thought we had a few more days.”

“I’m afraid not. I figured you would want to get home as soon as possible. You hate the heat.”

I hate you; you thought. Your lips pulled tight across your teeth and you mustered the energy to lie.

“I appreciate you thinking of me. I do miss home.” you commented softly. Callum mistook your melancholy for wistfulness. He squeezed your hand.

“You shouldn’t bother yourself with these trips if they take so much out of you.” Cal rubbed your knuckles in a trite gesture of affection. Your stomach churned.

“Maybe you’re right. Then you wouldn’t have to worry over me.”

Cal smiled but said nothing as he sipped his drink. His eyes narrowed.

“Where did you get that necklace?”

Your fingers lighted on the feathers. “Oh, just from a stall in the market. They said it means justice or something.”

Cal took a bite of dessert. “I thought you didn’t like silver.”

-

Six Months Later

The lobby of Hotel Nefertiti laid quiet in the late evening hours. The height of tourist season dwindled and Pine relished the moments of quiet. He buried himself in work after the whirlwind affair with you. The walls around his heart firmly in place once again.

“Pardon me, but could you show me to the pool bar?”

Jonathan turned around to find you standing there, a small carry-on bag on your shoulder. Your hair was shorter.

“I’m afraid the pool bar is closed for refurbishment, Mrs…”

“It’s Miss, now.” you corrected Pine. “I’m divorced.”

Jonathan could barely contain his smile. “I am sorry to hear that.”

“Not at all. Someone told me once that we always have a choice. For the first time in a long time, I made the choice I wanted rather than what is expected of me.”

“Wise words, indeed. And how long will you be staying with us?”

“Just a few days. My apartment will be ready by then.”

Jonathan quirked an eyebrow. “An apartment?”

“I have taken a position at the Egyptian division of HSBC. It was about time I put my Oxford education to good use.”

“Apologies, madam for the bar. Is there anything else I could to be of service?”

You pressed a finger to your chin in contemplation.

“I am absolutely famished, Mr. Pine. Could you have something sent up to satisfy my hunger?” You glanced up at him through your lashes. He swallowed hard.

“Absolutely, madam.” He croaked, his tie suddenly choking him. “Right away.”

“Thank you, Mr. Pine.”

“My pleasure.”


End file.
